bloggers_backstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The College Experience (Blog 4)
August 27, 2016 So many hopes and promises. I was going to do this yesterday, buut I already had homework to do that was due that day online. Plus, I also had more homework due on the Saturday that is today. So, I'm making this to talk about my experience at a college for the first week. Don't think of this as a weekly thing. Unless something good or frustrating happens and I wanna rant about it, it'll be a blog. As a certain someone has told me once, I'll be getting "totally raped" by homework. I just didn't expect it to be the first week and almost immediately. So anyways, first week. Meh, but all around terrible because I screwed up my schedule. August 22, 2016 So anyways, the first day. Other than going in circles and getting lost on my way for my two classes, there was nothing to do. Syllabus Day! For math and sociology. Math became confusing because it was statistics, and sociology was nothing more than a full syllabus read. Unfortunately, the former is mixed with seniors and sophomores, so it's really uncomfortable and awkward. August 23, 2016 The Tuesday. Again, since today I have the other two classes, English and Theater, I got lost again. Sooo, what I learned today was that the professors are helpful, students... not at all. Not to mention the screwed up schedule from earlier. I have English first, so when I get out of my class, I have to wait THREE hours until my next class. Other than getting burned by the sun and doing nothing, it was boring. And having people stare at you is also horrible, as I've mentioned, no student has been helpful, as of yet. August 24, 2016 Since today isn't my screwed up schedule, I get to get home early since both my classes are together. Wednesday's schedule is the same as Monday's and Tuesday's is the same one as Thursday's, got it? So more notes for statistics, and there was apparently homework. These are the consequences for not checking online on a daily routine, and I still don't do that. Thankfully, it was delayed until Saturday, which is three days in the future as I write this blog. Sociology had our first assignment which was opinionated, so maybe I did good? Who knows. August 25, 2016 Today, I have a bad schedule. We had our first homework for English, which was just to print out four sheets. I don't have a printer, so I have to go to a library. Wonderful. So now all professor's also demand us own a $200 printer with the $60 ink and the $20 of blank sheets. Also, we never finished the four sheets for some unknown reason. Then was the three hour wait for my next class. Something inside me decided to actually speak up for once in my situation, to not let myself be introverted and let myself be controlled. So, as the stupid idiot that I am, getting lost around campus, it took me at least 15 minutes to go to the counselor's office to talk about my situation. I had the opportunity that day to change my class to a later time so that my schedule would add up, but I messed up. Like, real badly. How did I screw up? Apparently since I guess it's the first week, the professor that I was suppose to talk to for a schedule change and the permission code was already gone. So now I have until this Tuesday to talk to him, and that's assuming that no one decides to join his class for whatever reason, or else, I'm either fucked and have to suck it up for three hours or I might have to drop my Theater class. Theater class is apparently a speech class, which is something I need. As a person born into the U.S. by foreign parents, I am expected to talk as every American, right? Not really, the accent is noticeable at times and I really hate that I lisp and stutter almost every time I talk, which is why I'm usually silent and am afraid to usually speak my own opinions. August 26, 2016 There was no class today. Fridays are usually only statistics, but for three hours for some dumb reason. Okay, it's not three hours, but it's really close to that time. Today was orientation day, the day I didn't know about until I went back to the counselor's office again to ask what the hell was today suppose to be about. So I got lost again, and went to the orientation. It was actually suppose to be somewhere else, but I got lost so I was with the student assistants. It was awkward and I got a free shirt that was only suppose to be handed out to them. Whatever, I got the shirt, now I own it. So then, I ate a burger and got free chips. Once all the other freshmans came, it was kinda awkward. Since cliques still exist and because no one likes meeting new people, I was pretty much a loner since it seemed that everyone else were in groups or sat at my table in groups without talking to me. It's a pretty horrible social experience. If at least someone I knew from my high school went to the same university I did, I wouldn't feel so scared and afraid to even express myself. I feel like my own self, chained and unable to talk to others due to the fears that I'm usually unable to express. Homework is not that hard actually, but I at least want a friend in case I need help, or for the unity and bond we could have where if I need something, they're there and vice versa. I feel scared and alone in this situation. Anyways, because there was no class due to the orientation, we get to leave home early. Nothing else happened. Oh, and there was a Spanish cumbia band. Also a raffle, which I didn't win any of the 50 million prizes handed out due to my great luck. Soo anyways, this is what happened for the first week, and I guess that's about it... Category:Pages Category:Blogs